The Day it all started and ended the same time
by Venti Demone
Summary: My hatred towards him started and my connection with my beloved brother ended that same day.Disclaimer: I only own the Oc's... One-shot R&R Please


"The Day it all started and ended the same time"

I could still remember that day, the day it all began and also that same day it all ended.

I was so happy that day practically overjoyed you could say and I was running in full speed to get back home from the university. I was carrying my bag behind me that's wobbling and bouncing in my back because of running.

"_Dad would be so happy and I bet Xavier would be too!"_ I thought as I could see our house just a few meters away. I ran faster so I could show them the award I got for scoring first in the national exam and the gold medal I won for winning the archery competition that happened yesterday.

Well they already know that I won the archery completion it's just they wasn't be able to give the medals that we have to wait for them today and now I've got it, I bet Dad would be happy because he's been busy and all with his work that he wasn't be able to spend time with us.

"_Pant, Pant, Pant….._"

I arrived in front of our three-story house. I smiled as I walked towards the door and opened it with my spare key with a soft click and entered. I closed it softly behind me so I wouldn't make noise because Dad might be in his study room and working on some files, you know I'm such a good son that I don't want to disturb my father who's busy with his work so now I'll just find Xavier first and show him my awards before I show them to Dad if he has some free time to spare.

I dropped my bag in the couch and went upstairs to go find Xavier. I was holding my gold medal and test results in my right hand as my other hand was inside my pocket.

"Xavier must be in his room playing one of his favourite videogames." I said as I walked towards his room.

Xavier is my half-older brother he was twenty and I was sixteen. He was a cool and a good looking guy. He's even smarter than me though he's not studying anymore because he stopped after he had a fight with Dad. Xavier is also the leader of some biker group called 'Mist Riders' sometimes they toyed and play tricks with other people, annoy the police and fight with other biker groups though they always come home the victor. You might think that he's bad an all but he's a good and kind brother I tell you he would even pick me up at school in some occasions and threaten those football jocks not to dare lay a finger on me that he would wring their necks and beat them up to pulp. That threatening of him worked and they always avoid me whenever they see me, I love my brother for doing that and it's quite convenient you know?

"Xavier? Are you there?" I asked as I turned the knob of his room and peeked in but there's no sign of my over protective brother. I shrugged my shoulders as I closed the door of his room.

"Where could he be?" I asked myself.

"Oh, well. I'll go meet Dad first" I said to myself as I walked towards the stairs and up to the third floor because my father's study room was in there.

I was humming happily as I walked towards my father's study room thinking of what would he say after he saw my awards. I arrived in front of a brown mahogany door and I took a deep breath before turning the knob and open the door.

"Dad, Look what I…." I stopped as my whole body froze in an instant, my eyes glued to what I'm staring at and my hands limped that I dropped the gold medal and the result paper on the floor.

_Clang!_

Sounded the medal as it hit the marble floor and it slowly spin before it stopped in the ground.

My mouth was a bit open and my jaw was stuck that I wasn't be able to utter a single word though I'm totally speechless and horrified. My face turning pale and my irises shaking a bit signifying how shock and horrified am I.

"D….D-d-dad?...X-x-xavier?..." I stuttered as I looked at the two figures in front of me.

Xavier wearing a black biker jacket with a blue inside shirt and dirty white pants that was accompanied by a black biker boots and in his hands was a blood died iron bat, his favourite bat particularly. He has a horrified expression on his face as he looked at me.

I looked at him quizzically then I caught a glimpse of someone lying on the floor where a puddle of blood was forming, I couldn't believe what I saw and who was lying in there I wanted to shout, cry, ask my brother what's happening but I couldn't my whole body was frozen and it wouldn't listen to me no matter how I order it to move or talk. My whole body betrayed me this time and was not following any of my command.

My father was there lying on the floor unconscious and sadly probably dead by now, he's bathing on his own blood but there are signs of struggling around him. The flower vase which he admired was now into pieces, the telephone he always uses was now smashed into half and I know by the looks of it my brother did that and lastly my brother Xavier has some cuts, bruised and grazed cheeks, arms and other part of his body. It seems they got into a fight before it ended up in father's death.

Xavier was looking at me his complexion was turning pale almost of a ghost if you ask me, his hand balled into fist and he kept clenching it until it bleed. His head slowly faced the floor and his jet-black hair covered his face that I could no longer see his icy blue eyes that the three of us share in common.

"X…X-xavier…w-why?" I asked and the only words I could muster in my current state.

"…"

"…"

He didn't answer me and stayed silent.

I glanced at my father's dead body and walked up to it, eyes slowly being filled with tears but I tried to stop them but my eyes betrayed me that it continuously flowed as I hugged my father's lifeless body. I sobbed and mourned for his death as my wrecked brother stared at me with his icy blue orbs that showed nothing but sympathy? No, his eyes showed disgust that I could feel hatred and anger taking over me as I gritted my teeth.

"This is the end, Carlton" he said coldly and turned around to walk away as if he doesn't care at all that his father died and the fact that he _died_ in his own freak'n hands!

I watched his retreating figure with eyes filled with anger and hatred. I no longer consider him as my brother and I am no longer his younger brother thus he is the object of my hatred, the object which I would hunt for revenge.

"Remember this Xavier…I'll get you back for this!" I barked as loud as I can as I glared at him with all I've got.

Xavier stopped walking and tiled his head to look back then the bastard just smirked.

"I'll be waiting for you, Carlton" he said mockingly then continued walking.

"But I'm a mist remember, once you lost track of me you'll be forever lost in my pace" he said before he walked down the stairs and disappeared from my sight.

I gritted my teeth in anger then looked at the lifeless body of my father and the anger filled eyes slowly began to disappear and it was replaced with solemn and sadness, I hugged him and not bothering about the blood that's getting on to me.

The sky darkened and storm clouds gathered then after a few seconds rain poured down from the sky and thunder grumbling in the clouds as if waiting for a signal to strike.

I screamed in agony and sadness the same time a loud crashing of thunder echoed in the city. I could hear a motor starting up then with a loud motor noise it's slowly disappeared. I could guess it was my wrecked bastard and murder brother drove away, away from our house and away from us.

The rain got stronger and thunder rumbling every minute, it seems that the sky is matching the emotions I feel right now.

My hatred towards him started and my connection with my beloved brother ended that same day.


End file.
